Ji-Hu Sung
Ji-Hu Sung was a human male who became Supreme Protector of Ninjago in the years following the Time Twins, as seen in The Bionicninja's season, Ninjago: DICTATORSHIP Early Life Sung was born to a lower class family, about 12 years before the end of the Serpentine War. His Father, Jeon-Wu Sung, was a shoe maker in the village. His mother was called Jeo-Won Sung. '''He also had a younger sister named '''Himari. It is said that in previous generations, Sung's family was very wealthy. His maternal grandfather was an immigrant from Metalonia. Elemental Raid At ten years old, Sung was greatly enjoying his life. His loving parents were always there for him and Himari. However, the Serpentine War had been going on for several years now. In the village, many Serpentine also lived there, and a rumour quickly spread to the elemental masters that a group of Serpentine were plotting to kill the governor. This caused a group of high ranking elementals, including Wu, Garmadon, Acronix and Krux to raid the village. A group of serpentine warriors came to defend it, leading to a bloody conflict. The village was set ablaze, killing humans and serpentine alike. Himari was injured in the fight, and died with her brother and parents around her. Sung's father was furious and left to fight with Serpentine against the elemental masters. His mother became distraught with the loss of her daughter and killed herself. As a result, Sung was alone and abandoned what was left of the village, with a hatred of elemental masters already in motion. Monastery Leaving his village, he eventually found a small monastery, where he stayed for five years. There, he was trained in basic martial arts and self defense, as well as rudimentary sword fighting. After finding the time at the monastery boring, he left for Ninjago City at 15. Time in the City Sung was homeless for some time, unable to find any sort of employment or housing. Penniless, he explored various events. Several years later, he attended rallies that blamed the Elemental Masters for the recession as a result of the war. This is somewhat true. While elememtal masters were forbidden to hold government positions such as prime minister, or marry into the royal family, they had a huge influence on those in high places. They encouraged the war and were arguably the aggressors, but these events exaggrerated them further. Besides, this was only a small group of them, the most being part of the general population - over five million people had at least some ''ancestry, even if less than a few hundred had actual ''elemental powers. '' While at one of these rallies, he met a man in a similar situation to himself - Klaus Banquitius. They shared similar views on elemental masters and Ninjago's economic situation. At some unknown point he met Saarlik, an exiled warrior from another realm. Political Career Ten years later, Sung spent a lot of time reading once forbidden political books, exploring a range of ideologoes. One by '''Karl Znachovky '''seemed particularly appealing, speaking of a society where everyone was equal. He personalised this greatly and used it to form the' Social Democratic Union', which evolved into the' Ninjago Communist Party 'very soon. They ran in two consecutive elections, unable to eldct a single MP. At this time he met his wife, '''Mèng. ' While being head of the party, he still lived a very poor life - the party were unable to be granted funding by the government, who deemed it 'too radical'. Sung was eventually elected as an MP for the Siang district, just outside of Ninjago City, but this was overturned when evidence of rigging was found, and he was forced to resign. During Krux and Acronix's quest to rule Ninjago, Sung and Klaus decided to visit a fortune teller. At 51, Sung was getting old and wanted to make an influence before it was too late. They visited Mystaké's shop, and she saw what would happen. She told Sung he was to become ruler, though Klaus himself will not have fortune. Sung saw becoming ruler as an opportunity. Seeing it almost impossible to be democratically elected, Sung told his, wife that he must kill the Emperor. Revolution Sung, Klaus and several others planned to raid the Royal Palace and kill the Empeor and his family. They managed to get in, with Sung personally killing the Emperor, Empress and their son & daughter. He also found Naraanbatar, the Emperor's brother, but spared him when he agreed to go to Metalonia. A huge crowd had formed outside, protesting about their living conditions. This was the start of the revolution. The next thing to do was to destroy parliament. Sung arranged for a group of people to plant bombs during a sitting then to detonate. It worked, killing over half of MPs, including all cabinet members. Sung now had a large following and quickly declared himself provisional ruler. However, surviving MPs formed a resistance group fighting for democracy. Within a month this became a full fledged war, killing over a million in the space of a year. Due to Sung's promised stability, his side won and he formed a permanent government with himself at the helm. The ninja had fought in the war and Zane was captured, being held by Sung to he used to track elemental masters down. Exactly one day after the end of the war, Krux emerged out of a portal and was quickly yaken by Saarlik to Sung. About to be killed, Krux reluctantly offered to help Sung kill other elemental masters, beginning the purge. Time as Premier Despite all the terrible things Sung had done, he had managed to nationalise healthcare and transport and brought years of peace for Ninjago (anyone with ties to the remaining resistance were silently executed). Two years after the War, Klaus grew tired of Sung's constant killings of people he disagreed with. This confused Sung, though he ordered Saarlik to kill him on the way home, shooting Klaus in cold blood. Three years later, the Ninja reunited and raided the People's Palace to rescue Zane. Sung was injured and furious that Zane had escaped, even more so when he learnt that he had help. He had tasked Krux as a scientist who would search for the Helmet of Yaghua, as well as in charge of the elemental purge. Krux also disguised himself as Shen Dingley, who Lloyd worked for. The Helmet Sung set out to find the helmet after a disagreement with his wife, but was ambushed by Jay and Zane. Zame was led away by Samurai X but Jay followed, until Sung captured him and held him hostage to the Zave of Misfortune. He put the helmet on and all the ninja camd. They fought but he escaped. (To be continued) Trivia * Sung is primarily based on the character of Macbeth, although there are parellels with Lenin, Stalin and Hitler too. * He was possibly infertile, unable to have children with his wife. She belittled him for this. * Although he was closely allied with the Serpentine when young, he gave none of them a government position. This may be because many fought against him in the Civik War, or that he no longer saw them as a useful aide. * His reliance on Mystaké was his weakness, which eventually led to his death at the hands of Lloyd Garmadon. * It could be argued he was very incompetant. He rarely listened to others and thougnt he knew best. Again, this led to his downfall.